The trouble with time
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Changing time can have bad consequences ESPECIALLY when you don't mean 2.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I'm sick of people yelling at me. i read a story about time travelling and it's inspired me.  
  
The trouble with time: chapter 1.  
  
'Late, Late, Late!' Josie thought as she raced down the corridor. 'Why is time never on my side?' her thoughts screamed. She'd even had to skip breakfast which had not left her in a good mood. She arrived in science class 10 minutes late.  
  
"Yes sir, i know sir, won't happen again sir," she said quickly sitting down. Why say sir? why not Z? the reason- she was in class and not permitted to say things like that. 'Stupid Twin Paradox, been there, done it, got the broken watch.' she thought scrawling about twins and really fast ships.  
  
Vaughn hadn't spoken to her since, 'the incident' as she called it. She shot past Corrine and out of the lesson as soon as the bell went. She needed to change her skirt. Blood. Being a girl sucks. she was late. Late late late! after changing her uniform school skirt into some shorts. it showed several inches of thigh but that didn't really bother her anyway it wasn't as if the guys liked her. she ran as fast as she could down to her next lesson.  
  
She swerved to avoid Football players and again to miss the cheerleaders. Time was hating her, and frankly she was hating it aswell. Suddenly she felt sick and dizzy. she shouldn't skip meals. She fell to her knees. she felt as though she'd end up at the bottom of a cliff. the room was spinning! no she was spinning. how far is it to fall from standing to the floor?  
  
Eventually it all calmed down Josie stood up and sighed. Now she was REALLY late. stupid drama teachers were making her sing. she headed to class. There was a large grandfather clock Josie vaguely wondered 'when did that get there' but dismissed it.  
  
"Sorry I'm l..." she started. she was shocked at the sight. what looked to be half the female population of the school were running round scrubbing dishes. One of them spotted her. she looked devastated.  
  
"Who are you what are you doing here and why are you naked?" she screeched.  
  
"I'm Jo...HEY i'm not naked."  
  
"You're barely wearing anything!"  
  
"I'm wearing shorts and a blouse that's plenty of clothes, Oh I get it some local production, I thought we were singing."  
  
"Maid's like you are meant for entertainment purposes, but you think you could make yourself half way decent." Said Katya. Josie looked puzzled.  
  
"You're not in my Drama class." she said suspiciously.  
  
"Drama? No Drama, Go send this to Room 13 and make yourself presentable as soon as." she shoved a tray in her arms. Josie decided to play along. something was weird here and she wanted to find out why.  
  
She knocked on the door. Lucas answered. They both said the same thing at the same time  
  
"What are you WEARING?" Josie was clearly not the only one confused. Lucas was wearing Trousers that didn't go full length he was wearing a white shirt tucked into his short knee-length trousers and Dungaree thingy's.  
  
"Maid's at this institute are not permitted to wear such short clothes... Not that i disapprove." he said raising his eyebrows. Josie was severely tempted to sock him one, but she resisted. her curiosity was overwhelming.  
  
"Maid? I'm not a Maid Lucas..."  
  
"That's Mr. Randall to girls like you." he corrected.  
  
"Girls like me? what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped angrily. An Arm suddenly grasped hers.  
  
"I'm Ever so sorry Mr Randall it won't happen again." Said the Maid she dragged Josie off leaving the tray with Lucas.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing Miss? Unless you wish to be out of a job i suggest you start behaving."  
  
"Corrine?" it was certainly Corrine. wearing a black dress with a white bib on the front she also wore a white hat.  
  
"Put this on and don't use people's first names!" she snapped. "Of course i'm only a maid." she said handing Josie a Black dress similar to her own.  
  
"You really have no clue what's going on do you?" Josie said.  
  
"And you're not...normal." she said eyeing Josie's Choice of undergarments...  
  
"What?" Josie asked confused.  
  
"Where's your Corset?"  
  
"Corset? Those tight Whalebone things? Not a chance in heck are you getting me to wear one o them!" she snapped pulling on the dress Corrine shook her head.  
  
"It's your own funeral." Josie looked in the mirror. she sighed.  
  
"What date is this Corrine?" The maid shrugged.  
  
"1895." Josie looked gobsmacked. no wonder she was accused of being naked and cheeky and... oh god. 1895!  
  
It took Josie a few minutes to process this 1895.  
  
"No, It's 2004..." Corrine held back a laugh. "I'm going to wake up any minute now!" she said pacing the room. She rubbed her arms but the dress made her itch.  
  
Corrine started the washing up and she handed Josie some cutlery  
  
"Top shelf." She said mechanically.  
  
"And this is what you do all day?" Josie said "Get treated like dirt by Lucas and...and anyone who thinks they are better than you?" Josie demanded. Corrine shook her head  
  
"It's better than being out there on the streets miss. I work to secure my money, Although why i don't know only rich men go to college, and even then... i'm a girl."  
  
"So what women are just as bright as..." Corrine raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Man this century sucks." she muttered.  
  
Corrine thrust a tray into her arms.  
  
"Room 16 and don't muck it up!" she said pleading. Josie sighed and wandered up the stairs. room 16 was [if she was to be correct] Vaughn Pearsons room. she hadn't been talking to him since the whole Pearadyne thing. she couldn't believe he'd lied to her like that. she sighed and knocked on the door.  
  
"Here..." she said thrusting the tray into his arms.  
  
"Woah," he said shocked. he was amazed his maids acted like that.  
  
"What woah?"  
  
"Attitude!" he snapped.  
  
"Screw your attitude!" she argued back. Vaughn looked shocked. the NEVER argued back. plus she looked... different. she had a spunky sort of look, more like a boy. Accept this was no boy.  
  
"Miss you may find that with that attitude you may not hold your position at this institute very long!" she noticed he was wearing a similar outfit to Lucas only he was wearing a ruffled collar which made him look posher and at a higher social standard.  
  
"Stuff the stupid position and the stupid institute i don't care you guys are living in a backwards century!" she screamed and raked her hands through her hair. she wanted to cry but she didn't want to show weakness. A boy stormed through the crowd and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry about this." he muttered. she noticed immediately who it was.  
  
"Marshall what's going on?" she demanded the second they were out of earshot  
  
"I don't know you kid but i just saved you our there!" he said. he too was wearing weird clothes.  
  
"Marshall i came through the black hole!" she cried. why wasn't he listening to her.  
  
"Yeah, and i come from magical faerie land." he muttered. she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what i need to get home and you're not helping!" he was leading her back to his room. she sighed.  
  
"You, you're that maid from earlier!" Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Marshall hit her. not hard just a clip around the ear.  
  
"Watch how you treat your superiors." he said. Josie looked shocked. Marshall would NEVER hit her. she resisted the temptation to hit him back, to murder him right there.  
  
"What's going on miss..."  
  
"Josie..." she said sitting down slightly dazed.  
  
"What's going on Miss Josie..."  
  
"Josie Trent, 15, 2004... i came through the black hole i told you." she started her story. trying her best to explain. maybe they bought it maybe they didn't she wasn't sure 


	2. nxt chapter

A/n: when ppl r having difficulty writing wormhole squared put numlock on ur comp and type ALT 0125874 in the corner keypad look wormhole² wormhole2 which luks better?  
  
Chapter 2 1/2: lol  
  
"You came through a black hole?" scoffed Lucas. she sighed.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I think miss Josie here needs some medical attention." he continued. Josie didn't find it funny.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she screamed "I NEED TO GET BACK HOME!"  
  
"You know your kind of cute when your flustered." he said. even in this place he had a crush on her. Josie glowered.  
  
"I believe you..." it was Marshall... very quietly.  
  
"What? Mr Wheeler she's not even registered,"  
  
"Exactly, what happened to one of our caretakers last year a maid said she witnessed him being sucked into a portal of some kind."  
  
"And we carted her off to an insane asylum!" Lucas protested.  
  
Josie looked annoyed. She let the boys continue to bicker as she wandered to the window. the landscape was similiar where Vaughns house should have been was a large mansion. typical. he was STILL rich. 'and' she thought 'still in love with madison' she once again felt like crying. wait a minute why was she moping around here if she wanted to get home, then she'd just have to make her own way tere. she walked out of the room leaving the two boys quarrelling.  
  
she stepped into a room decorated in purple silk sheets and gold trims etc. it was rather a change from the usual decor of Z's office. she walked straight to where the black hole was. only... it wasn't there...  
  
"Oh no!" she complained. now she was stuck. she groaned.  
  
"Oh you," it was Vaughn. great this guy had no life!  
  
"Yes me."  
  
"i thought Mr. Wheeler took care of you." he said distastefully.  
  
"You mean Marshall?" she asked. "Vaughn..."  
  
he looked amazed she'd used his 1st name.  
  
"What's between you and Ma...Miss Madison?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"That is none of the maids business!"  
  
"I'm not a maid Vaughn." was all she said. she sighed.  
  
"We're engaged." he said. Josie looked alarmed.  
  
"ENGAGED!"  
  
"Calm down, it's not like i wish to be wed to her, she's a foul woman!" Josie looked pleased to hear him say that.  
  
"I'm being force it's the whole money thing..."  
  
"So is she helpless?"  
  
"That is expected of a woman." he said automatically.  
  
"Where i come from, women are equal or superior to men most of the time, infact most males are scared of me." she admitted.  
  
"Really you're harmless..."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" she exclaimed. she was a lot of things but she certainly was NOT harmless. and nobody not even Vaughn 'i know nothing' Pearson was going to tell her otherwise.  
  
"I'll believe that when i see it." he said strongly. she thumped him on his arm. he jumped. it hadn't hurt THAT much but it disturbed him that a lady had so much strength.  
  
"Well," said Marshall. "We agree to disagree..."  
  
"Miss Josie can you please tell Mr Wheeler this is no laughing matter... er...Marshall."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's she run off to?" the boys suddenly looked frightened. what had they let loose?  
  
"Where are you from then Miss..."  
  
"Josie..."  
  
"Miss Josie?"  
  
"Just Josie." she said. he raised his eyebrows as if to say not a chance.  
  
"Where are you from then Miss Josie?"  
  
"a different century?" she suggested. to her surprise he nodded.  
  
"Must be better than here." he said not taking it all into account.  
  
"Yeah, we have a better dress code to." she said laughing. she tugged fruitlessly at her dress.  
  
"I never wear skirts." he looked curiously at her as if to say 'you're kidding me no skirt?'  
  
"We wear trousers like the rest of the men if we want, course we can wear skirts it's just, apart from school uniform i hate it."  
  
"School? Women are not to be educated miss Josie it's a mans world..."  
  
"Where i come from that's sexist, and you'd probably be hung drawn and quartered by all the girls in school, or at least me." he looked alarmed.  
  
"Chillax! not literally, dude lighten up." she really wasn't from around here. Vaughn stared at her in wonder. she had long orange hair [such a bright shade how can someone naturally have hair so bright?] and bright eyes. she had a cheeky grin and her attitude was so unladylike. maybe, she was telling the truth.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"MISS JOSIE!"  
  
"We're sorry Mr. Pearson!" Exclaimed Lucas following Marshall. Marshall approached Josie.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to be here."  
  
"I suppose she's been spreading her fanciful stories again."  
  
"Actually Miss Josie has kept me quite amused..." Vaughn said relaxing. Lucas gripped her shoulder and tried to steer her upward. Josie wriggled.  
  
"Gerroff!" she complained. [very articulate josie lol]  
  
"Miss Josie, please do as you're instructed." Marshall pleaded he did not want to lose his status.  
  
Josie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go, i'm bored i want to talk."  
  
"Young women should be seen and not heard Miss Josie." Josie looked like she could swing for him at that moment [argh die Marshall]. Vaughn simply sighed.  
  
"Miss Josie may stay if she so wishes the same applies to you Misters Randall and Wheeler." Lucas sat down nervously. Marshall nodded and followed suit.  
  
"Can you do me a favour Va... er... Mr. Pearson," she quickly corrected herself.  
  
"Yes Miss Josie."  
  
"Stop with the Miss... it's Just Josie, i don't wish to be judged by marital status."  
  
"It's custom." Marshall said.  
  
"No it would be custom to call me Miss Trent... as is my surname." she said trying to get into the lingo. "But i prefer Josie, where i come from it's just Josie, you're just marshall etcetra."  
  
"Etcetra?" questioned Vaughn curiously.  
  
"It means, and so on, and so forth..."  
  
"If you so wish i shall call you Josie and you may call me Vaughn, but you may have trouble persuading others around the manor,"  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting home?"  
  
"I tried..." Josie admitted. "The Black hole didn't exist in this time, i'm stuck."  
  
"Black hole? Stuck in time?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"Yes, That's the trouble with time, I have to wait for the people in MY time to act, without hurting themselves."  
  
"So who else do you know?"  
  
"Madison..."  
  
"Mr Pearsons' fiancee." Josie flinched slightly.  
  
"Katya..."  
  
"Servant?" suggested Lucas. Josie nodded.  
  
"Corrine..." Marshall suddenly went red.  
  
"Ah Mr Wheelers 'personal' servant."  
  
"She is NOT!" Marshall said turning an even deeper shade of red.  
  
Josie giggled despite the situation. Lucas raised his eyebrows asking, what the heck.  
  
"It's just... where I come from, Corrine fancies Marshall but here it seems the other way around, Of course if my calculations are right, maybe it's mutual."  
  
"Don't encourage the boy." Vaughn whispered in her ear. "She's a servant it's forbidden." Josie shook her head.  
  
"No, status isn't important..."  
  
"Do you not have a social ladder Miss Josie?"  
  
"Josie!" she complained. "We sort of do but it's like the popular kids at the top and the... geeks at the bottom."  
  
"So where do you and Miss Baxter fit into this ladder?"  
  
"Well you two me and Corrine are in the science club so i think, we're probably bottom, but that doesn't bother us."  
  
"And what about me?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"You're friends with Madison your dad is on the schoolboard and regularly donates to the school, you're Mr. popular." Josie said slightly annoyed. "But you're in the science club."  
  
"I'm not quite sure i follow."  
  
"Well where i come from we're all friends despite status although some more than others" she admitted sharing a glare at Vaughn.  
  
"What did i do?" he demanded. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired tht's all." she lied.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest."  
  
"I shouldn't impose, i'm going to wait here until my friends come and get me." she looked longingly to the space where the Black Hole should be. She removed the hair clip from her head and chucked it absently onto the floor. No luck.  
  
"What're you DOING?" she pleaded to her friends who were probably dressed in their comfy clothes.  
  
---------  
  
"Has anyone seen Josie?" Corrine asked her friends  
  
"Nada." Muttered Marshall.  
  
"Thought she was with you." Said Lucas.  
  
"No... i thought she was with you." The three shared a worried look.  
  
"Well, maybe she's with Vaughn?" suggested Marshall trying to calm Corrine down.  
  
"Where's Vaughn?"  
  
"Dorm room?" She ran off.  
  
"VAUGHN OPEN UP!" She complained banging as hard as she could on his door. Inside Vaughn jumped six feet. He ran to the door.  
  
"What? Corrine? What the heck it's nearly curfew..."  
  
"It's Josie!"  
  
"What about her..."  
  
"Is she with you?"  
  
"No... why would she be?" he murmured.  
  
"Then she's gone missing, Vaughn i think she might have gone to Pearadyne..."  
  
"Again?" Vaughn asked worriedly. Corrine nodded fearing for her friends safety.  
  
"Well if your friends do come we'll send them your way, but other than that... I think you need some rest Josie." Vaughn said. She sighed and picked up her hairclip. It was one that Lucas had gotten her for her birthday last month. She bit her lip knowing she may never see him again, see him the way he was, that she was with him but not really. Marshall, sophisticated? it didn't fit. She wanted to go home.  
  
"Josie, room 21 is spare if you want to stay there."  
  
"Yes, *sniff* thank you, for being so kind..." she whispered and went off to room 21. Ironically enough that was her room, hers and Corrine's but now it was empty. apart from a bed and, wait a minute. her backpack! what the heck was that doing there? she dived for it and surely enough it read 'Josie P. Trent.' she opened it and pleaded for her cell phone.  
  
"Gotcha!" she said. These hadn't even been invented yet. She thanked god for Marshall's brain now.  
  
'Help! fell thru Blk hle stck in 1895!' she texted to Lucas.  
  
"Lucas, shut that dumb phone off!" complained Marshall tossing a pillow at Lucas. Lucas grabbed his glasses and read the message. he froze.  
  
"Marshall!" he tossed it to Marshall. Marshall looked puzzled. They both hopped up and ran straight to the science lab where they found Corrine and vaughn having a go at Z.  
  
"She's in pearadyne,"  
  
"She'll be killed."  
  
"I can't imagine she'd go to pearadyne now of all times."  
  
"I didn't see her in our classes earlier..." admitted Corrine.  
  
"When did she run off?"  
  
"Just after science, i think it was... *cough* a girl thing, then she didn't come back."  
  
"Guys." Lucas said.  
  
"Good news, she's not at Pearadyne." Marshall said  
  
"You found her?" Breathed Vaughn in relief.  
  
"Sort of... check this out." he showed them all the message.  
  
'Josie, tryin 2 help u, hold tight, xLx"  
  
Meanwhile centuries ago Josie fell into a heavy sleep.  
  
She woke up to birds calling. She glared. Stupid sun.  
  
"Corrine," she whined. "Shut your alarm off." It wasn't her alarm.  
  
"Oh yeah, i'm here." she muttered. she grabbed her bag and changed into her school skirt and a T-shirt. she didn't care if she looked indecent.  
  
"Miss Trent?" said a timid voice. She looked around to see Corrine bowing slightly.  
  
"Mr Pearson requests your presence at breakfast." she said seemingly afraid.  
  
"No way this is too weird..." she muttered surveying Corrine. She was SCARED of her.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about yesterday Miss Trent i was out of line and," She winced expecting to receive a blow. Josie placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Corrine, S'ok, You were only doing your job." she winked and wandered off down the corridors, Leaving Corrine puzzled. Corrine sighed and began cleaning the room as was usual.  
  
"Ah, Er... Josie..." Lucas said surveying her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you may need to reconsider your dress style." Josie rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I don't let MY Lucas tell me what to wear why should I let you?" she said raising her eyebrows. He shrugged, and Josie blushed slightly, she'd just said HER Lucas...  
  
ppphhhhttt as if!  
  
Marshall nearly passed out at the sighte of her.  
  
"It is of no use to argue with her Mr. Wheeler." Said Lucas shaking his head.  
  
"Bare legs? Josie, you'll be considered... How to put this... Easy..." Josie shrugged.  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"Miss Josie." It was one of the servant girls she had evidently ran.  
  
"One of the maid's is causing a fuss in your quaters you better come look." Josie took off. 'Maybe i should try out for track.' she thought as she entered her room out of breath. Katya was there staring at a glowing something under the thin blankets. It was vibrating and singing. Katya was shaking.  
  
"What kind of a witch are you?" demanded Katya. Josie dived for the phone and answered.  
  
"MARSHALL!"  
  
"Chill Josie, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine,"  
  
"Well we're working on it."  
  
"It's taken you all night can't you hurry," Pleaded Josie as Vaughn Marshall and Lucas arrived. Corrine was looking innocent and confused at the same time.  
  
"The Vortex has sealed itself."  
  
"WHAT?" Demanded Josie. Vaughn tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind, in the middle of a convo here!" she said angrily.  
  
"Marshall, Tell Corrine if she doesn't get that 172 IQ into action quickly I'll be stuck here!"  
  
"Ok, Josie, We're trying, should I put Lucas on?"  
  
"I don't see what good it'll do..." she muttered  
  
"Josie? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm... I'm fine." she said. It was starting to sink in now. she was in 1895 and STUCK. There was no way to get back if the hole had sealed itself.  
  
"Josie we're trying our best, In the mean time hang tight ok?"  
  
"Yes." she whispered. "Lucas... I'll probably never admit this other than now... but I'm scared..." Lucas sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that."  
  
"Ok people are starting to think I'm weird..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cell Phones haven't been invented yet stupid! Catch you in about a century dude. Bye."  
  
"Josie? I'm almost afraid to ask..." Marshall said. Josie blushed.  
  
"It's called a cell phone, actually where i come from you amped these babies up, I can hot sink it to my PC to go on the net and everything..." Marshall didn't have the slightest hint about what she was talking about. Josie shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Miss Josie... If it's not to bold to say..." Started Corrine seeking permission to talk. Josie rolled her hand to suggest 'talk' "I think you may need a change of clothes..." Josie smiled.  
  
"You think? Maybe..."  
  
"You can borrow something of My fiancee you're about the same size." Said Vaughn. Lucas and Marshall gaped.  
  
"Women!"  
  
Josie nearly choked.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded nearly smacking Corrine.  
  
"I'm Sorry Miss Josie." Said Corrine.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm not accustomed to corsets,"  
  
"Even the servants wear Corsets Miss Josie." Josie rearranged herself and wiggled.  
  
"How do you breathe?" she asked.  
  
"You'll get used to it," She added: "Canary Yellow or Lavender?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Yellow suits your hair more Miss Josie,"  
  
"Drop the Miss, it's just Josie." Corrine nodded.  
  
Josie gasped at the reflection. After nearly an hour sorting out hair and dresses she was ready. A long dress covered every inch of her legs. Pale yellow with long white underskirts. White Gloves covered her up to her elbows. Her hair pulled into an elegant bun and two curls left to frame her face. Josie had never looked so... Ladylike.  
  
"Josie is ready she wishes to know if you still require her presence at breakfast or if you have finished."  
  
"Tell Jo... I mean Miss Trent." Vaughn corrected himself as Madison was watching it was not natural to call people by there first names unless they were 'Very' well aqquainted. "That we still wish upon her presence yes."  
  
Josie suddenly felt very foolish. she had spent half an hour trying to work the cream coloured heels. she had fallen over at least 10 times.  
  
"Josie, they're ready for you."  
  
"Ok." she said nervously. She began her decent. Suddenly she felt very regal. like a queen. It was something like the first time you get kissed, the 'walking on air' feeling. Lucas' Jaw dropped as he saw her descending. Josie was hald way down the grand staircase when she tripped on the high heels and fell into Vaughn's arms. She bit her lip and winced.  
  
"Are you ok Miss Trent." Vaughn asked. Josie nodded trying not to cry. her pride was hurt more than anything. She sat nervously.  
  
Josie was thankful when breakfast was over. After her embarassing entrance things had only gotten worse, her eating skills weren't as... 'refined' as theirs. Madison had been constantly shooting her death glares. She wandered around the 'manor' she knew so well. Faded paints were vibrant and glossy, Tapestries which were worn and torn in her time hung beautiful and new. Statues of armour stood proud and their metals shone. Josie smiled. Things were so beautiful, people were so dainty. It was a nice place to visit but she wouldn't want to live there.  
  
She fingered the deep engraved patterns on the wall which had been worn shallow by hundreds of people brushing against them by her time. Josie knew with a shudder than Corrine Marshall Lucas and Z were probably in that room [she looked at the science room] in a hundred years time. Talking about bringing her back. She tried to ignore that. Most of the dorm rooms were now bedrooms to 'lords and ladies.' some of the classrooms were used as private dining areas or for theatrical productions. Josie stuck her head into every room.  
  
---------  
  
"Well at least we know she's ok." Lucas sighed.  
  
"Doesn't make us feel better." Muttered Vaughn.  
  
"We need to figure out why the multidimensional vortex has closed itself and has become 1 dimensional..."  
  
"Pearadyne..." they all chanted. Vaughn hung his head.  
  
"I'll check with my dad." Vaughn said. he walked to his house. he couldn't belive this. it was one thing to lose Josie... but it was another to LOSE her. He sighed. He'd been warned she was trouble, but he wanted her home safe and sound, even if she wasn't talking to him.  
  
A/n: if there's A/n's in the middle it's coz I downloaded it off anuvva site it took ages. 


End file.
